ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park
DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park (formerly known as DreamWorks Canada Studio Touring Park until 2002) is an amusement park at Vancouver, Canada. The film is based on the film and television-related works of DreamWorks Studios, which features rides, attractions, character greets, and entertainment. The theme park shares several similarities to other movie-based theme park such as Universal Studios Hollywood and Disney's Hollywood Studios, as a theme park attached to a working studio, DreamWorks Canada Studio, which founded in 1984, eight years before a neighboring theme park opened, alongside with its opening-day attraction DreamWorks Canada Studio Touring Tram, and defunct in 2001, which leave some of its lots abandoned. DreamWorks Canada Studio Touring Tram (later called DreamWorks Movie Tour Tram) remained operating as an attraction until it forever closed down in 2013. The park was a joint venture between DreamWorks and Landmark Entertainment. Today, the park is owned and operated by Universal Parks and Resorts. History In the early 1980s, Dora Wilson planned for a new production studio in Canada for DreamWorks Studios. TBD Sections Since its opening, the park was started out as a landless theme park until August 11, 2002. It consists six sections. * Studio Gateway, a main entrance area, themed to Hollywood. Opened in August 11, 2002. * Fantasy Fair, based on DreamWorks fantasy films. Opened in August 11, 2002. * DreamWorks Animation World, themed to DreamWorks Animation films. Opened in June 1, 2003. * Dreamtoons Fun Zone, themed to Dreamtoons. The land also include Joey Kangaroo's Carnival, a small sub-area children's rides, interactive play zones, a petting zoo, midway-style arcade games, and a live stage show "Joey and Friends Magic Show". Opened in June 1, 2003. * Epic World, which contains rides and stunt shows based on action, adventure and/or science fiction films. Opened in September 4, 2003. * VeggieTales Funhouse, a small indoor area based on the Christian computer-animated franchise VeggieTales, which will consisting interactive attractions, kids' playgrounds, and the entertainment live show. Opening in December 2019. Attractions Current Closed Future * Unnamed attraction based on He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (opening in 2020 or 2021) * A small indoor interactive area, VeggieTales Funhouse, is scheduled to be open on December 2019. * A VR-ased rollercoaster based on the 2017 film Captian Underpants will set to open in 2020. Canceled See page Parades * DreamWorks Parade Through Decades * DreamWorks Lights of the Night Parade * DreamWorks Holiday on Parade Nighttime entertainment * Dreams in the Sky: A DreamWorks Fireworks Spectacular '''- TBD Events Current * '''DreamWorks Summer Fun * Halloween events ** DreamWorks Halloween Fun, a weekend-only daytime Halloween event where children in thier costumes can go character trick-or-treating, along with games and activates while some are fun for kids, others can be fun for all-ages. Opened in 2002. ** DreamWorks Terror Night, a nighttime Halloween event that occurs every nighttime in October, which consist of horror attractions and haunted houses. The event also contains themes that people under 13 years of age find disturbing. Opened in 2002. * DreamWorks Holiday Wonderland Former * 'DreamWorks Summer Christmas '- a Christmas-themed summer event that occured from mid-June to early-August, showcasing Christmas-related entertainment, attractions, activities, and photo area with Santa Claus. The event lasted from 2008 to 2009. * 'DreamWorks Easter Festival '- a seasonal Easter festival occurred March and April. It lasted for short year-run in 2014. Trivia * It is the first DreamWorks-branded theme park. See also *Characters appearances